


Ransom

by Raicheru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Con that turns into something else, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the son of a high ranking police inspector, Ichigo grew up with rules and order.  He’s bored with his life but everything changes when he’s kidnapped and held for ransom.  Ichigo is forced to learn just what his limits are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this was written as fantasy and not realism. There’s a bunch of plot points in here that I didn’t explore and a few holes I didn’t bother to fix.

Ichigo sighed as he put the last of his groceries away in the fridge of his small apartment. Today had been just another day, the same routine. He tried not to think about how he’d be doing the same thing tomorrow too. Not that he wanted doom and destruction to plague him every waking moment. He just wanted something more, something a little different. Of course, he wasn’t sure exactly what that might be. He went to school, spent time with his family and friends, and then went home so he could do it all again the next day.

Sighing again, he rested his forehead on the cold surface of the fridge door. He needed to go see his dad later tonight before the police benefit gala. It was a yearly police fundraiser and as one of the city’s top inspectors, Isshin Kurosaki and his family had to make an appearance. But if he tried to hook him up with a girl one more time, Ichigo was going to completely flip out. Every time he turned around, his dad was trying to introduce him to someone so he could “start working on the grandchildren.” He loved his dad but he had his limits. He’d do his duty and go to the gala. And then he’d wish his dad a safe trip when he flew out of town later that night for an important court date. That was it.

Everyone expected Ichigo to follow in his father’s footsteps or maybe even surpass him. But not before he’d gone to college. His dad had been very firm on that since he hadn’t had the chance to go himself. Isshin had gone into the academy right out of high school and started his career. Ichigo was studying literature at the university right now and while he enjoyed it, he wasn‘t sure what he‘d do with his degree. He knew he didn’t want to be a cop but he wasn’t sure how he’d tell his dad that. And even though Isshin had never said so, the expectations were always there right around the corner waiting to pounce on him. Along with all those unspoken rules about all the things he should or shouldn’t be doing. Ichigo shook his head.

He supposed that’s why he did what he did in his personal time. He hand no expectations for himself other than enjoyment. His lips twitched a little as he thought about his extracurricular activities and things started tingling down below. Wouldn’t it be a scandal if anyone found out about his personal exploration in the bedroom. Ichigo sobered a little at that last thought. As much as his dad irritated him, he’d never do anything to endanger his career or make him look bad in the public eye. He respected him too much to do that. Ichigo would live the rest of his life in boring obscurity doing what he was told if it meant keeping that from happening.

But that wouldn’t stop him from indulging himself in his own home. Ichigo headed to the bedroom as he started unbuttoning his over shirt. He toed off his shoes next and stumbled out of his socks along the way. He had a driving need to be naked right now, to be touching himself in a way nobody else would because he was afraid to tell anyone how he liked it. It would be rough and hard, his touches firm and grasping as he pushed himself over the edge. Sometimes he tied himself up first. Not tight or elaborate enough that he couldn‘t get loose on his own. It was just enough to that feeling of being helpless restrained. Actually, he’d been doing the bondage thing a lot more often lately. It wasn’t quite as satisfying without that extra spice.

He wasn’t sure why he liked it but it was an incredible turn on that just did it for him. At first, he‘d felt so much shame. Like he shouldn’t enjoy things like that. He’d been raised to be a good boy and he was afraid of tarnishing that image and ruining all the work his parents had done. It had taken quite a while to get over that but it wasn’t hurting anyone. And it wasn’t like he had an illegal addiction like drugs or alcohol. It was just a slightly immoral pastime that was nobody‘s business but his own. 

Ichigo paused in the doorway of his room when he saw the window that looked out on the alley behind his building. It was open and let in the sounds from outside. He didn’t live in a bad neighborhood necessarily but he didn’t remember leaving the it open. It usually remained closed and locked since it opened up onto the fire escape. After all, there was no reason to be stupid. He went over and shut it before pulling the shade and throwing the room into shadow. In the dimness of his darkened bedroom, he slid his hand up under the t-shirt he wore. 

It was just a brief skim of fingers over his abdomen but it made his muscles quiver. Things tightened in his core and he let out a shuddering breath as he imagined what he might do to himself. There was plenty of time before he had to be anywhere so he could get out his toy box and play a little. His collection wasn’t huge or anything but it was enough for him. Ichigo enjoyed penetration and he had a dildo and a couple of plugs. But he hadn’t quite gotten up the nerve to use the inflatable one that vibrated. He’d bought it on a whim but was a little intimidated when he pulled it out of the box. He’d get to it eventually. There was just something about the idea of something being pushed inside him that made his breath quicken. And that tight fullness made him hot and achy in all the right ways. 

He had a couple of gags too. He wasn’t sure why, but he loved the sensation of something in his mouth while he jacked off. It had started out as a practical choice because he was mildly embarrassed by the sounds he made and muffling them made it easier on his conscience. But then he found he just liked it and started using them all the time. It was erotic somehow, stifling his own speech. Sometimes, he imagined that it was someone else doing those things to him. Tying him up, touching him, forcing pleasure on him while he writhed helplessly on the bed, his cries muted and sexy sounding. Ichigo’s body shuddered as some choice images came to mind. 

He’d always been a little worried about some of his preferences. Aside from the fact that he masturbated on a regular basis, he had all those dark fantasies and part of him wished they would really happen. Wasn’t that wrong? Was it sick that he enjoyed the thought of being bound and gagged and forced to orgasm again and again? 

Before he could get into that bag of emotional issues, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Then he was suddenly caught up in a grip of steel as an arm wrapped around his waist and another across his throat. He kicked instinctively and bucked in his attacker’s grip. There was a flood of embarrassment as he felt his half hard member grow more rigid at the rough handling. Some small part of his brain was getting right into all those dark fantasies that he was just obsessing about. But this was not the time to be aroused no matter what he‘d be thinking about before now. This was real and this was serious and he should be kicking this guy‘s ass. 

Turning his head a little, he could see a hooded mask and shades obscuring the intruder’s features. Ichigo twisted and drove his elbow into his side, smirking as he heard a pained grunt from behind him. The man’s rough chuckle sent shivers up his spine. Ichigo ignored it and managed to twist again and throw him off. There was a huff of surprise before the other man rolled to his feet and came at him again. Ichigo backpedaled and went for the door but he tripped over his shoes in the hallway and ended up stumbling. 

The other guy was instantly on him and he scrambled to keep out of his reach. But he still ended up pinned to the floor on his back with his attacker’s weight on top of him. The shades had been knocked off and Ichigo was suddenly lost in the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen. Even in the low light, they were amazing. He had a second to register how stupid it was to let himself get distracted before he shifted and tried to knee him. Ichigo managed to twist himself onto his stomach and tried to crawl away as he kicked back. 

His attacker grabbed onto him and they rolled and grappled on the floor in the tight space. The other man ended up pressed up against his back with his legs wrapped around Ichigo’s knees. No amount of bucking loosened the hold and he continued struggling even as one of his arms ended up trapped beneath him. Ichigo took in a breath to yell just before a hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Uh, uh. Quiet, Sweetie.”

Ichigo let out a muffled groan but cut it off abruptly as he felt something hard pressing into his hip from behind. Did he have a gun? Heat flooded his face as he realized he wasn’t the only one aroused at the moment. A heated kind of panic set in and he was distracted enough that he made no move to block the man’s other hand when it came up holding a soaked cloth. It was pressed firmly over his nose and mouth and he belatedly tried to turn his face away. 

“I know you like it a little rough and I’ve love to play some more.” He signed almost wistfully. “But I‘m kinda on the clock here,” the stranger murmured, his voice low and almost unnervingly seductive. “Nighty-night.”

The cloth had been soaked in something acrid smelling and Ichigo tried not to breathe it in. But his attacker’s free hand slid down his body and cupped him through his jeans. He gasped in surprise and sucked in a breath full of chemicals that made his head swim. A pathetic whine escaped him as he clutched weakly at the other man’s hand and tried to pull it away. The grip on his groin kneaded playfully, making him buck and squirm on the floor. His vision faded as he heard his captor chuckling again and the last thing he remembered was feeling his whole body go loose. And those eyes. They followed him down into unconsciousness and drowned him in blue.

. . . . . . . .

Ichigo’s head was pounding and he groaned quietly as he rolled onto his side. What had he been doing? He had a throbbing headache and it was dark. Had he missed the benefit dinner? His dad would be pissed. But when he tried to open his eyes, he found something obstructing his vision. Consciousness returned in a slow drunken roll as he started to remember what had happened. His frustrated exclamation came out in a garbled huff from under the fabric of the gag that was pulled tight between his teeth. A blindfold cut off his sight and his hands were tied tightly behind his back. Ichigo rolled as he tried to free himself and found that his ankles were bound as well.

His feet were still bare from when he’d kicked off his shoes and his shirt was still unbuttoned. He was feeling extremely vulnerable right now and he had no idea where he was. That guy, the one that had caught him off guard and stared at him with those amazing eyes. He’d kidnapped him and taken him out of his home against his will. As much as Ichigo had been getting bored with his life lately, this was definitely not what he’d had in mind. There was a brief flush of embarrassment that it had been so easy. He’d been taking karate classes since he was four and defending himself on a daily basis until he got out of high school. It was so stupid for him to be caught off guard like that. 

Ichigo twisted for a few more frustrating moments before finding that he just couldn’t get himself loose. There was such a difference between this and the light bondage he played with on his own. It was tight and confining and he had no control here. At the moment, there was no sexual thrill that came with the restraint. If he was honest with himself, it was actually pretty scary. He lay back and huffed another breath through his nose as he tried to calm himself. Panicking wouldn’t make it any better. But his whole body tensed as the door opened. He forced himself to relax and pretended to be asleep. Quiet footsteps came closer. 

“Excellent. Have you made the video yet?” The voice was smooth and slick but also cold enough to make Ichigo shiver where he lay. But he didn‘t recognize it and he had no idea who the man was. 

“Wanted to wait until he was awake. Figured it would be better to have him alive and kicking to show he was still breathing.” 

Now that was a voice he recognized. It belonged to the one who’d grabbed him, the man with the iron grip and the voice that made him shiver for a different reason. It wasn’t enough to overcome his anger and fear but it was a completely different reaction.

“Good thought. Get that taken care of but don‘t send it until midmorning tomorrow. Use his phone and send this message with the video.” There was a crinkle that could have been paper exchanging hands.

“Five million? You really think Kurosaki will shell out that much?” 

“He’ll do what I want him to. Turn off his phone and take the battery out until you‘re ready. Keep an eye on him.”

The door closed and there was silence for a few minutes. Ichigo jumped when he heard someone move across the floor to his left. So he wasn’t alone. They were going to use him against his dad and ask for money. And they were going to use his own phone to send the ransom video. The worst thing about it was that his dad would give in. Ichigo knew it. There was nothing Isshin loved in this world more than his children and apparently, the man who was giving the orders knew that. Ichigo hated himself just a little bit. He felt so weak and helpless being used like this. He couldn’t let this happen. Twisting on the bed, he swore at his captor and tried to get free, totally forgetting that he‘d been playing possum. A condescending laugh was his only answer.

The mattress dipped as the other man sat next to him on the bed. And then there was a soft touch against the arch of his foot. Ichigo jerked and whined in surprise as he tried to squirm away from the touch. He was a little ticklish and hated it, huffing irritably when he was finally left alone. But he nearly held his breath when he heard a soft metallic sound that was frighteningly similar to a blade being drawn. 

The cold edge of what might have been a knife kissed his throat and he froze where he lay. The pressure wasn’t enough to draw blood but he didn‘t want to test the theory. The threat of the image must have been sufficient because the blade retreated and there was a click from one of the buttons on his phone. There was a clicking sound that might have been the case opening before it was set down nearby. 

“Relax, kid. I’m not going to hurt you.” There was a touch on his knee and Ichigo tried to scoot away but his captor leaned over and pinned him down. He felt the weight of him pressing down across his waist. “What’s your hurry? You’re not going anywhere,” he purred. 

Despite the circumstances, Ichigo felt the sound tickle along his skin in a way that was slowly pushing his fear aside. He tried to ignore it. He swore at him again but his garbled protests just made the other man laugh. His heart was tripping in his chest and it was only made worse by the heat he felt coming off the body that was pressed against his. Ichigo felt himself respond and more heat spread up his neck to flush his face with embarrassed warmth. 

He shouldn’t be getting hard, shouldn’t anticipate, even wish for the man to touch him more. He shouldn’t want some stranger to slide his hand up under the shirt that was riding up on his torso and exposing his abdomen. Ichigo flinched when he felt fingers graze his midriff, the touch just a whisper against his skin not unlike how he’d touched himself before.

He was mortified by the small mewling noise that escaped the gag and wanted nothing more than to sink down into bed and disappear. The man traced idle patterns around his navel, making him squirm and huff on the bed. Ichigo’s pants started to become uncomfortably tight as his hardening flesh pressed against the zipper from the inside. There was a low chuckle as the weight on top of him increased. 

“Don’t be coy,” his captor murmured. Warm breath brushed his throat. “I know what you do in the dark when you think no one’s looking.”

What he did in the dark? He couldn’t mean. . . Ichigo’s emotional discomfort soon overcame the physical. Had he been watching him?

“I see you’re a little confused. Let me show you what I‘ve seen you do.” 

The fingers at Ichigo’s abdomen spread flat over his skin, the palm of the man’s hand pressing firmly against his belly. When the tips dipped just below the waistband of his jeans, Ichigo jerked on the bed and arched his back a little but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to get away or move into the touch. His captor continued. 

“Yeah, like that. You tie yourself up and go to town. But always alone. What’s the matter?” He continued his gentle explorations as he spoke. “I doubt you’d have trouble finding a partner.” A warm tongue lapped at the skin just below the hem of his shirt and Ichigo groaned. The man blew gently across the wetness, making it chill instantly in direct contrast to the heat his hand was creating below. “No, you’re just shy aren’t you. A little ashamed maybe? But you want it. Don‘t lie to me.”

Ichigo’s pulse was still on overdrive, his heart fluttering. He tossed his head as the man continued to lick and nibble at his abdomen. Heat coiled in his belly and flooded his groin making everything tight. He shouldn’t want this. A stranger was working his way toward raping him and he wasn’t even putting up much of a fight. What the hell had happened? A few minutes ago, he’d been afraid but now all he wanted was to for this to continue. The fear was still there but it was just adding a little zing to his already tingling senses.

“Hrnph. . .” Ichigo bucked his hips into the other man’s hand as he slipped it lower and curled his fingers around his trapped erection. A few quick jerks and he was staining the inside of his jeans. The quick flush of orgasm made his whole body tense almost painfully but it faded again pretty quickly. And then he was laying on the bed panting and feeling so low and dirty. He couldn’t believe he just let him do that. A stranger had just jerked him off and he’d spilled himself almost instantly. 

“Hn. That was quick. You’re kind of a lightweight, aren‘t you.” The weight on Ichigo increased as the other man leaned further over him. “I know you can last longer than that,” he whispered, his breath feathering over Ichigo’s cheek. “We’ll just have to work on it.” There was a quiet beep. “Shit,” the man murmured as the weight disappeared suddenly. “Hold that thought.” And then the bed dipped again and he was gone, leaving Ichigo to wallow in his confusion and mild self loathing.

He lay there quietly for a while as the warmth in his pants faded to a chill dampness. His wrists were sore from where he continued to try and twist his way free. It was a pathetic effort but he needed to be doing something, anything but laying here feeling guilty. Gritting his teeth and biting at the gag, he shook it off. He wasn’t getting anywhere like this so he needed to try something different. Inching his way across the bed, he felt the edge with his knee and managed to slither down to the floor. He grunted quietly when his forehead grazed something hard, probably a bedside table. It wasn’t enough to daze him but it hurt a little. 

He squirmed around looking for anything that might be sharp enough to cut the ties at his wrists. But his grasping fingers didn’t find anything no matter how he struggled. Huffing irritably, he bent his knees and arched his back trying to reach his ankles. Maybe he could work his hands around to the front so he could untie the gag and maybe chew his way free. But the door opened, making him freeze.

“Che. Somebody’s been busy.” His captor chuckled like it didn’t matter. He didn’t sound angry at all, just amused. His footsteps got closer and Ichigo instinctively tried to wiggle away from him. But he didn’t touch him immediately. He was doing something by the bed, making the springs creak as he moved. Ichigo continued to move across the floor but didn’t get far before he was retrieved like a package. A hand hooked under one of his elbows and another under one of his knees. He let out a muffled howl as he was lifted bodily up off the floor and dropped back onto the bed hard enough to bounce. Before he could roll off the other side, he was pinned down again. 

“Not so fast. We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” 

Ichigo made a helpless sound in his throat and twisted where he lay. He couldn’t even see and it was frustrating him really badly on top of everything else.

“Now,” the other man said as he leaned up and licked the shell of Ichigo’s ear. “Where were we?”

Not again. He wanted it and he didn’t. Ichigo was so mixed up inside and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. This guy was just supposed to watch him and here we was taking advantage of his helplessness. He rolled Ichigo onto his stomach and sat on the curve of his butt, making him shiver again. But to Ichigo’s surprise, he cut the bindings on his wrists. Ichigo immediately pulled his hands up and ripped the blindfold off before twisting his head around to look at his captor.

He saw the eyes first. The piercing blue pinned him as much as the weight that held him down. Than man’s hair was the same color but a few shades lighter. A few careless strands fell over his forehead. Under different circumstances, he might have been attractive. There was surprise in the man’s gaze that sharpened into annoyance and Ichigo found his face turned away and pressed hard down into the pillow. 

“No peeking.” There was a huff of irritation before the other man’s breaths slowed and became more relaxed. “Hn. I suppose it doesn’t matter.” He leaned down and pressed Ichigo down further into the mattress. “If you try to testify against me, I’ll tell them exactly where all the bite marks are.”

Bite marks? Ichigo sucked in a breath when his captor gripped the hem of his shirt and yanked it up with enough force for the fabric to burn against his skin. The motion pulled Ichigo’s arms up and he was quickly rolled over onto his back again. The dizziness caused by the motion left him dazed enough to allow the other man to slip something over his each of his wrists. His hands were then pulled away from him toward the corners of the bed. Ichigo looked up to see that he’d been effectively tied to the bedposts while his legs were still tied together at the ankle. 

He jerked against the new restraints and huffed in frustration. The ties were thick and soft so they weren’t cutting into his skin, but they were strong enough that he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. After giving up, it finally occurred to him that he was also naked from the waist up. Thumbs smoothed over his nipples and he felt that terrible, wonderful heat begin to grow again. 

“Complain all you want, you know you love it.” His captor was straddling his legs, kneeling on the bed above him. He leaned down and bit Ichigo’s chest, his teeth indenting the flesh around his left nipple. That would certainly leave a mark. How would he possibly be able to explain that and keep his dignity? Ichigo flushed in anger and embarrassment as the man above him chuckled. “See, now you’re getting it. If you tell, I’ll tell. And what would people think if they knew that you enjoyed every minute?”

Ichigo groaned in his throat and hated that he agreed with him. At least a little bit. There was no way he was going to tell anyone about any of this without hating himself. He let out a little whine as his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. The other man slowly worked the denim down over his hips, pulling them down to the middle of his thighs. Heat flooded Ichigo’s face again. He’d never been naked in front of another person before, at least not like this. But the blue haired man made no move to touch him there yet. He just gazed down appreciatively for a moment before getting up and going into the bathroom. 

Now was his chance to escape but the bindings were too tight. What the hell was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo took a moment to look around the room. It was a little shabby and rundown but it was relatively clean. There was a single window that was boarded up on the inside. Only the dark shadows showing between the gaps let him know it was nighttime. There were two doors, one which led to a bathroom and another which must lead out. Clenching his fingers, Ichigo tried to ignore the fact that he wore nothing except his jeans which were currently bunched up around his knees. He tested his new restraints but didn’t get any closer to escape than he had before. But before he could examine them closely, the blue haired man was coming out again with a wet washcloth in his hand. 

Ichigo frowned and shifted uncomfortably where he lay. To his surprise, his captor sat on the edge of the bed and cleaned him up from where he’d come clumsily inside his jeans earlier. The heat on his face intensified and he felt incredibly embarrassed in a way he couldn’t explain. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the other man as he tried to hide his discomfort.

“Don’t give me that look. I take good care of my toys.”

“Nnph!” Ichigo turned his head away and closed his eyes as he felt himself rising under the almost tender ministrations. He wiggled his toes a little as he tried to focus on something else and control himself but he was getting hard again anyway.

“You’re such a soft touch, you know. Never would have thought it.”

Ichigo tried to ignore him but couldn’t quite manage it. He continued to glare and watched him out of the corner of his eye as the man started pulling things out of a bag that sat on the bed next to them. He recognized the plugs and vibrators. And there was a string of large, oblong beads, there glossy purple texture making things tingle in a surprisingly anticipatory way. He had a stray thought that he didn’t have any of those himself but had always wanted to try them. There was also an item that almost looked like a plug that had a buckle strap attached to it. The last thing he pulled out were two thick rubbery looking rings. They were blue of course. His captor rolled them between his fingers as he gazed down at him again. A small smirk pulled at his mouth, making him look like he was having some seriously evil thoughts.

“So the orange really is natural,” he said, his voice smug.

Ichigo clenched his teeth as yet another wave of embarrassed heat flushed his skin.

“Hmm. I’m surprised you can still blush like that when your blood has obviously gathered somewhere else.” The blue haired man laughed and ran a fingertip up the underside of Ichigo’s length and the redhead fought not to push himself up into the touch. He inhaled sharply as one of the rings was stretched and slid over his cock and balls where it settled snuggly around the base where it met his body. The other was placed around the top of his sac where it hung tight and heavy. The wide ring pulled his testicles down a little and he huffed in irritation. The pressure wasn’t painful but it was just this side of discomfort. He’d never used a cock ring on his own because he was afraid that he’d never get it off again. He could just imagine how mortifying that particular emergency room trip might be.

“There. That’ll keep things going for a little longer than last time.” The man grinned and it was an incredibly predatory expression. 

Ichigo tried to tell him to go to hell because he felt he should, but the words were garbled around the fabric in his mouth. He still gave it his best shot. It made the other man raise a brow as he give him another considering look.

“You’re awfully talkative all of a sudden.” His lip twitched. “Too much for now.” He pulled out a roll of blue duct tape and spun it on his finger. “You know, I never considered myself being into themes or anything,” he said almost conversationally. “But I suppose this is my favorite color.” 

He ripped off a couple of pieces and smoothed them over Ichigo’s mouth, right over the thick strip of fabric that was already between his teeth. The man paused for a moment before adding a couple more pieces for good measure. The sticky adhesive stuck firmly to Ichigo’s skin so he couldn’t open his mouth at all anymore. Where his speech was garbled before, now his words were reduced to soft, muffled moans. He both loved and hated the sound as he tossed his head from side to side.

“Much better. I like blue but I think orange might be coming in at a close second.” The grin was back as the man tweaked Ichigo’s nipples. The dusky buds had become nearly as stiff as his erection and he squirmed under the attention. “Oooh, nicely sensitive there. It’s not always a hotspot for guys.” 

The man leaned down and took one into his mouth, the same one that he‘d bitten before. He sucked and licked, occasionally nipping it with his teeth, all the while watching Ichigo’s reaction. The redhead let out soft whine and as he started having an internal struggle with himself. It felt incredible but it was just so wrong. He shouldn’t like it. But it was getting harder and harder to hold onto that thought as the other nipple received the same attention. 

His dick was like a rock where it rested on his belly, all that stimulation hardening it more than he thought was possible. But it hadn’t really been touched yet and Ichigo almost found himself shifting his hips up to get some contact with something, anything. There was another amused chuckle from his captor who seemed entertained by his struggle. Then he started nipping and licking his way down Ichigo’s torso. He’d shifted so he was kneeling on the bed next to him and it gave him full access to his mostly naked body. He alternated the pressure of his kisses, sometimes hard enough that Ichigo almost thought it would bruise, and at other times soft in a way that literally made his muscles quiver. Little waves of muscle spasms traveled down over his sides, making him grunt quietly every time. 

And then there was an almost tentative lick at the tip of his length. Ichigo twitched and cried out in surprise. He wasn’t really going to. . . A low moan vibrated in his chest as hot wetness engulfed the end of his erection. Wasn’t this a submissive kind of thing? He didn’t really know enough about it and was having an incredibly difficult time thinking at the moment. That tongue was starting to get busy on him and a sudden hard suck made him jerk on the bed. But his hips were held down with steely fingers that kept him from moving too much. 

Waves of pleasure radiated out from his groin and he threw his head back as his breath grew shorter. The lewd slurping sounds only added to the sensations and Ichigo jerked at the restraints. He let out a deep, panting moan as it almost crested but the sound trailed off in a whine as the other man pulled away. The moisture became cool in the open air and he felt a pang of frustration. 

“Hmmmnn!”

The blue haired man licked his lips before shifting and circling his tongue lazily around Ichigo’s balls. He laughed low in his throat before untying his ankles and pulling Ichigo’s jeans all the way off. Ichigo tried to kick him but the other man’s grip was too strong and his legs were raised up so he was nearly folded in half. His captor slipped another set of restraints around his ankles that spread his legs in the air and left him horribly exposed. Ichigo struggled weakly but only managed to buck uselessly, his small humping movements shaking the bed slightly. There was another chuckling laugh that made him frown.

“You’re in for the long haul.” He patted Ichigo’s exposed rear lightly. “And there’s more.”

Ichigo clenched his fingers again and yanked at the restraints. He watched warily as the other man started to undress. His body was well built with muscle and Ichigo couldn’t help but let his gaze trail down to the impressive erection that looked hard and ready.

“Like what you see?”

Flushing hotly again, Ichigo looked away. He let out a muffled yelp when his ass was slapped a little harder. Strong fingers started to dig into his thighs, rubbing at his skin and massaging the muscles. The touches trailed down until his butt was being kneaded thoroughly on both sides. The firm touches sent more pleasurable waves through him. Another slap echoed in the room and he grunted heavily as he bucked on the bed. The pleasure kept thrumming along his body and he was getting lost in it. He almost whined when the attention stopped and he glanced at his captor to see what he was doing now.

The other man had picked up a small bottle and was slathering the contents on the string of beads. They were rigid looking, the beads themselves more elongated than round. Ichigo flinched as the first one was placed against his entrance. There hadn’t been any prep work for this and he worried that it was going to hurt. But the first one worked its way in relatively smoothly, the lube slick enough so that it didn’t matter. He held his breath until his muscles stretched and then relaxed around the first rounded shape as it slid inside. The other man paused and watched him, his gaze strangely thoughtful.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m taking my time.” Ichigo was wondering actually. This man could do whatever he wanted to him but he wasn’t just jumping in and plunging into him. Despite his complaints about Ichigo being talkative earlier, he seemed awfully conversational. His attention was still riveted on his helpless captive as he pushed in another bead. This one was slightly larger and stretched the tight muscles a little more before settling in behind the first. Ichigo was having conflicting issues again. He was outraged at the intimate handling but it was at odds with how fantastic it felt. 

“You see, I like to play.” He pushed in a third, larger bead and wiggled the strand a little as he massaged Ichigo’s rear with his other hand. The intrusion was arousing. The smooth slide of it made Ichigo groan and writhe on the bed. 

“I can get off just as hard with this as when I’m in you.” The blue haired man’s voice had gotten low and breathy, indicating that he really meant it. Of course, his thick erection was also something of a giveaway. He pulled the beads back out slowly with wet little pops before pushing them back in. It was a slow, torturous pace that had Ichigo shifting his hips restlessly. It didn’t help that a slick hand started the slide up and down his pulsing erection. 

“Anyone can fuck. But it takes a master to do this right.”

Small mewling sounds echoed in the room and it took Ichigo a moment to realize he was the one making them. He came with a small shudder but still remained hard and throbbing. It made his eyes roll a little as he panted. 

“Yeah. . .Just like that,” the other man breathed huskily. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to touch you? You’re such a sweet piece.” He leaned down and there was suddenly a pinching pain against Ichigo’s inner thigh as his captor’s teeth clamped down on him. A hot tongue slicked over the painful bite as the beads were pulled out one at a time. “Mine.” The word was barely a whisper between licks and Ichigo wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard right. He had no idea what he was talking about. But it sounded like the guy had been watching and fantasizing for a while now. And arrogant as it sounded, the man really was a master.

Ichigo’s breathing had become ragged as the pleasure just kept coming as that slick hand kept working him. And despite the mild discomfort and pain, he found he wanted more. The sensations bled together in a strange mix that was more arousing that he‘d care to admit. There was a small tearing sound and his bleary vision barely made out the condom that the other man was slipping over himself 

He slicked himself with lube, his eyes partially closing at the sensation before he licked his lips in anticipation. When he settled and lined himself up, he looked right at Ichigo and pinned him with those incredible blue eyes. “I’ve been watching you, waiting for this.” His voice was husky and low with arousal and it shot straight to Ichigo’s impossibly hard dick. The other man watched his reaction as he slowly pushed in the tip. It was thicker than the beads and Ichigo groaned again as it filled and stretched him. But the slick slide of it made the passage easy and smooth. His toes curled as it slowly continued it’s way in to the hilt and he nearly forgot to breathe. His breath finally left him in a rush as it poked something inside that made him twitch on the bed. 

His muffled cry made the other man laugh as he seated himself fully and wiggled a little, making Ichigo see stars. Then he was moving in and out slowly as his own breath started to become short. 

“Ah,” he gasped. “So tight. So much better than I imagined.” He pulled out nearly all the way before snapping his hips forward and burying himself again. The shock of it nearly hurt but Ichigo was slowly moving beyond that. They both groaned together as he set a faster pace and little waves of mini orgasms shoved Ichigo right over the edge.

“Hnnn, hnnn, hnnn. . .” He started keening helplessly as the tight heat began to overwhelm him. Ichigo closed his eyes tight and pulled weakly at the restraints at his wrists and ankles. The bed started banging softly against the wall but the sound was lost in their gasping, moaning breaths. There was a tugging sensation at Ichigo’s dick that made him jerk and whine before he came explosively all over his belly. All the while, the other man continued to push into him, his movements becoming tight and erratic. Then he sighed and shoved in hard one last time. He held himself there and hovered over Ichigo as he breathed hard for a few moments. The shuddering pleasure was almost painful as it wracked Ichigo’s body and made his vision go blank. He sagged in the bindings, his whole body going limp. 

He might have blacked out for a while because the next thing he knew, he was being prodded up from the bed and into the bathroom. He worked his jaw silently and licked his lips when he found that the gag had been removed. His skin felt a little sore where the tape had been pulled off but he was too glad to have it gone to complain. Ichigo stumbled drunkenly inside the bathroom before being shoved gently into the small shower stall. The water started out cold and shocked him briefly before it warmed up a little. When he just stood there blinking wearily in the weak spray, there was a throaty chuckle. 

“Need a little help? There are a few water games we could play.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and fumbled for the door before sliding the cloudy glass shut in the other man’s face. He stood there trying to gather his shattered composure before reaching for the bar of soap and lathering himself automatically. Slowly becoming more aware, he started to scrub himself all over, only wincing slightly as he came in contact with the bruising bite marks on his thigh and chest. He frowned and fought the rising self loathing that suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. He came up with a dozen excuses and denials, each more pathetic than the last. It wasn’t his fault, he had no choice, and he hadn’t liked it. Sighing deeply, he rested his forehead against the faded tiles. That last one was a total lie. 

Once he was finished, he turned off the water and peered out the stall door. The single bathroom window was tiny and mounted high on the wall so there was no getting out there. The door to the bedroom was open and he grimaced before reaching out to snag the threadbare towel that sat on the tiny counter. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist since he didn’t see his clothes anywhere. Soreness was starting to settle in and he fought not to limp as he came out of the bathroom. He was exhausted and wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do. The adrenaline and endorphins were wearing off and all he felt was heavy fatigue. 

“Here.” His captor pointed to a vitamin drink and a protein bar that sat on the bedside table.

Suddenly starving, Ichigo ate without really thinking. But his eyes flicked around the room automatically looking for an escape. The other man was standing in front of the door watching him so there was no getting out that way. And he’d never be able to get to the window and try to pry the boards off. Fatigue was dragging him down and he sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes trying to think. But his thoughts were fuzzy and tired. Unable to keep his eyes open, he found himself laying down and curling up on top of the blanket. He knew he should be doing something, anything to get away but his lids became heavy and soon he was falling asleep without meaning to.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo struggled up out of sleep to find himself still curled up on his side. His hands were tied again. Soft, pricy looking leather cuffs encircled his wrists and were locked to the iron headboard. There was a rubbery plug that filled his mouth and he couldn’t force it out with his tongue no matter how hard he tried. A strap held it firmly in place but when he reached the for the buckle to take it off, he felt a small padlock securing the buckle. It took him a moment to remember what happened. When it came flooding back, he twisted his hands and raised his head to look around. He was still in the same rundown, darkened bedroom and he was still mostly naked with only the thin towel covering him. 

He huffed a frustrated breath through his nose and rattled the locks on the cuffs. He felt pressure in his bladder and shook his head. That would just top off this whole terrible experience, wetting himself because he couldn’t get to the bathroom. When the door opened, he glared and jerked at the cuffs again. He growled low in his throat but that just made the blue haired man smile.

“After all that, you’re still kicking. I like that.” He came forward with that smirking grin plastered on his face. “A lesser man might have folded and turned into a whimpering little bitch by now.”

Ichigo glared harder but it still didn’t fix his immediate problem. He swallowed a bit of his pride and indicated the bathroom with a nod of his head and a meaningful look, hoping the message would get across. The other man raised a brow and continued to grin. Ichigo sighed heavily. He hated how helpless he was but he wasn’t going to reduce himself to begging. But after several uncomfortable moments, his captor seemed to take pity on him and came over to unlock the cuffs.

“Don’t say I didn’t do anything nice for you.” 

His hands were still locked together but Ichigo could deal with that for the moment. He went into the bathroom, fortunately by himself, and took care of business. But as he was washing his hands, he felt the other man’s presence behind him. The towel around his hips loosened and fell to the floor. Before he could turn and fight, a hand pressed down on the center of his back and bent him forward over the sink. Ichigo braced his cuffed hands on the chipped porcelain and let out a quiet growl. 

“What is it about you?” the other man whispered in his ear, making him shiver. “I usually don’t skip the good part but I can’t seem to help myself.”

Ichigo heard the quick rip of a zipper before something pressed against him. God, please don’t let him fuck him dry. He was still sore from the last time. A sharp slap on his ass made him grunt and squirm against the counter. He suddenly shoved back and did his best to throw him off. It didn’t matter that he was naked or that he was probably outmatched. He couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t at least try. 

But he was nearly lifted off his feet as the other man’s arm snaked around his throat. Ichigo grunted uncomfortably as it became hard to take a full breath.

“I like the fire. But I can’t let you hurt yourself in here.” He said it like he didn’t even consider the possibility that Ichigo could hurt him. “But I suppose you’re right. Not in here.” He stroked his free hand down Ichigo’s abdomen before curling his fingers around his dick, making the redhead moan uncontrollably. “You know, there are people that pay good money for this kind of thing.” 

Ichigo had trouble focusing on that last thought when his vision began to fade as he was fondled ruthlessly and slowly choked into unconsciousness. 

A buzzing tingle brought him back to awareness and he found himself on the bed again, still naked, still gagged. The cuffs at his hands had been locked to the headboard at the corners of the bed again. There was another buzzing tickle and he felt a responding wave of pleasure in his groin and already hard member. Ichigo shifted on the bed and felt the tug of another set of cuffs at his ankles that spread his legs wide. The fullness of a plug was busy vibrating inside him and his hips jerked up. The thick blue rings had been wrapped around his throbbing cock again.

“Change of plans. I’ve got a couple things to do so I thought I’d keep you busy for a while.” The blue haired man was leaning in the corner of the room watching him. He held a small object in his hand. As he flicked a switch, the speed and pulse of the vibrator changed. Ichigo groaned and twitched on the bed as the sensations rippled along his whole body. But it wasn’t enough to bring him over the edge, just drive him to distraction. 

The vibe shifted speed again and made Ichigo squeeze his eyes shut as he bit back a whine. There was a deep chuckle as the other man came closer. In another strangely touching gesture, he laid a blanket over him. Which might have been a mixed blessing since the brush of fabric over his sensitive shaft made him buck up into it. 

“Later.” After giving him a considering look, his captor left him alone to be tortuously stimulated yet unfulfilled.

Ichigo lost track of time as he bit at the gag and moaned helplessly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. But wasn’t this what he’d always wanted but been afraid to ask for? He wasn’t sure anymore as his thoughts became fuzzy. He couldn’t roll over and relieve the pressure by rubbing himself against the bed no matter how much he wanted to. And the light brush of the blanket just wasn‘t enough. He strained and stretched and exhausted himself trying to get loose and he was barely conscious when the humming vibrations finally stopped. He was still full and needy, left unsatisfied by the lack of release. But his ass was practically numb as it hummed with the memory of the vibrations. Drifting uneasily, he finally slept, unable to stay awake any longer.

. . . . . . .

It had to have been a couple of days since he‘d been taken but Ichigo couldn‘t quite tell. There was light coming through the boards on the widow sometimes but then it would get dark again signaling the arrival of evening. There was no clock in the room. Ichigo spent some time thinking but he didn’t like what came to mind. So he slept as much as he could. His captor kept him fed and let him use the bathroom regularly. Sometimes, he’d tie him up and use him mercilessly, forcing him to orgasm again and again. Other times he’d just tie him to the bed and leave him alone while he went out. 

His mouth had started to become sore from being gagged all the time. It was only taken out when he was allowed to eat. But even then, he didn’t yell or scream. He’d moved beyond that. He worried about his dad and how he was probably worrying about him. But mostly his whole world had been reduced to sleeping, eating and continuous pleasure from his captor who seemed to have an insatiable apatite. Ichigo’s own climaxes nearly made him go blind as he came again and again. It didn’t seem possible that it could keep going endlessly. He was trapped in his own little hell of mixed feelings and personal gratification. It was selfish and wrong to be enjoying any of it. But he couldn’t control his natural reactions.

He was sleeping off one particularly intense session when he was awakened by the door slamming open. The blue haired man, whose name he still didn’t know yet, stormed in and glared at him in a way that made him flinch. He seemed so angry and Ichigo wasn’t sure why. Up until this point, he’d been cocky and amused by the whole situation. But right now, there was a destructive rage in his expression that was frightening to see. He paced back and forth at the foot of the bed before he stopped and took something out of his pocket. Ichigo swallowed hard when he saw the gun in his hand and felt himself go cold. He shook his head and pulled at the cuffs but didn’t dare make a sound.

“Don’t look at me like that!” the man snapped, his temper coloring his words. 

Ichigo clenched his jaw and tried no to whimper. Oh, God, he was going to die. He’d been so caught up in physical distractions that he hadn’t really thought about any of the ways this could go bad. But something must have gone wrong and the man with the slick, chilly voice had ordered him to be killed. He’d been deluding himself all this time into thinking that everything would work out. He’d let his own dark, selfish desires keep him from trying to escape and now he was going to pay for it. 

“I said don’t look at me like that! Dammit!” His captor strode over to the bed and grabbed Ichigo’s hair, shoving his face roughly down into the pillow. Despite how he’d been using him all this time, this was the roughest he’d ever been. He held Ichigo’s hair tightly and pressed the gun to the back of his head. The hard muzzle dug into his skin and his heart skipped several beats. So many things flashed through his mind. All the things he’d miss, people he‘d never see again. His dad, his sister’s, his friends. It overwhelmed him and it took everything he had not to whimper. 

“Dammit, dammit, dammit!” The man’s breath was harsh. “It wasn’t money,” he said. “It was never about the money. That stupid bastard! It was all just a fucking distraction.”

Ichigo was too scared to try and figure out who or what he was talking about. His own breaths were tight and short and he couldn’t help the small sniff that escaped him. They remained poised like that for a horribly long period of time. He trembled as he waited for it to end.

“Shit,” the man muttered. “I have no choice. It’s you or me.” 

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself but Ichigo couldn’t bring himself to care about that. He was overwhelmed by the desire to survive and he made a promise to any god that was listening that he’d be good if he was allowed to live. It was pathetic and useless but it was all he could do right now. He lay trembling and waiting as sweat dribbled down his spine. The muzzle of the gun pressed hard enough to bruise and he wasn’t sure he could take any more.

“I can’t do this,” the man whispered suddenly in a broken rasp. The pressure was suddenly gone but Ichigo was too afraid to move. It wasn’t until the cuffs were unlocked and the gag taken out that he dared look at him.

“Wha-” His voice was hoarse from disuse and he had to swallow hard before he could say anything. “What are you doing?” His shirt and jeans were thrown in his face.

“Put your fucking clothes on and get out.” There was an edge to man’s voice but the anger didn’t seem to be directed at him. Ichigo just stared at him dumbly for a moment until the gun was pointed at him again.

“Just go, dammit!”

As a fresh dose of adrenaline hit him, Ichigo dressed with numb fingers and fumbled with the fly of his jeans. He was afraid that he’d be shot anyway but his captor stepped aside from the door and refused look at him. 

“There’s a cop shop a few blocks away,” he muttered.

Why was he doing this? Ichigo had seen his face and he could identify him in a lineup. Not that he was arguing at all. He was just dumbfounded. But it didn’t stop him from stumbling out the door. He heard one last hissed command. 

“Tell anyone about me and I really will kill you.” It was almost said absently. 

Ichigo didn’t really pay attention to the his surroundings beyond the need to get out. He didn’t need that last warning to keep his mouth shut. He had no intention of explaining exactly what had happened to him. Once he reached the street, he started running. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he just kept moving. The sidewalk and surrounding buildings blurred past him as he ran. There were a few people along the way, but he didn’t really notice them. He wasn’t sure if they noticed him or not.

With the best luck he’d had in a while, it seemed he picked the right direction. The police station loomed ahead and he felt a sense of relief so great, he nearly stumbled. But he managed to jog up to the main doors and drag himself inside. The duty sergeant at the front desk blinked at him in surprise when he came to a huffing halt. Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath, his thoughts jumbled and fuzzy.

“Can somebody-” he gulped air into his suddenly strained lungs “Can somebody call my dad?” He huffed a few breaths and braced his hands on the desktop. But now that he was here, his energy finally gave out and he sank slowly to the floor. He had a stray thought that he hadn’t bothered to identify himself but that didn’t seem to matter. Vaguely he could hear a growing commotion with lots of voices rising. 

“Holy shit, that’s the Kurosaki boy!”

“Somebody get a hold of Captain Kurosaki!”

“Get the MT’s in here!” 

Ichigo ignored all of them as he started to tremble. His dad was coming. Somebody would call him and it would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later, Ichigo was sitting on a bed in a small room at the hospital wearing a pair of green scrubs. He’d been brought in by ambulance and then sequestered by himself in order to dodge the press. Apparently, his kidnapping had been huge news for the four days that he’d been missing. There was an officer posted outside to keep the curious at bay. He didn’t care about any that and dreaded how he’d have to lay low for a while. He had no intention of giving interviews to anyone and he refused to be their story of the week. Personal issues aside, it was none of their goddamned business.

The police had taken his clothes in for evidence and they’d documented the few obvious injuries he had. He’d been questioned twice but Ichigo was vague in his descriptions. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want to turn in the man who’d kept him. It wasn’t because of that last warning. Maybe it was because he’d set him free instead of killing him. He had no doubt that the man had been capable of pulling the trigger and wasn‘t sure why he‘d hadn‘t. But regardless of the reason, he told the police that he’d been blindfolded the whole time until he got away. It was obvious that they didn’t quite believe everything he said but they didn’t press him.

Ichigo had mostly managed to dodge a full physical examination and so far, nobody had seen the bite marks on his chest and thigh. Which was good since he really didn’t want to explain how he got them. Fortunately, they were both covered by the clothing he wore. His wrists and ankles were bruised from the cuffs and the corners of his mouth were red and sore from being gagged for so long. There was a small bruise at his hairline from when he’d slid off the bed and grazed the bedside table when he first tried to escape.

He almost didn’t recognize his own reflection when he’d looked in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were shadowed and dark and his hair was dull even after he’d showered and scrubbed himself nearly raw. But Ichigo was pretty sure it wasn’t from the rough handling he’d received. He was agonizing over what had happened and how he had enjoyed it. It was getting pretty hard to shut up that internal voice that kept telling him it was wrong. Right now, he was waiting for his dad to come get him. They‘d talked on the phone earlier and Isshin told him he‘d been out of town this whole time under orders from his superiors. The case he was testifying for must be pretty important. Ichigo had winced at the pained stress he heard in his dad’s voice. And the obvious relief that he was safe. 

He looked up suddenly from where he sat on the bed as the door opened and his father stepped into the room. Ichigo stood awkwardly and waited for him to approach, unsure of what he should do. Isshin came to a stop before him, his expression mostly unreadable. Ichigo didn’t know what to say but before he could open his mouth, he was pulled into a tight hug. He took a shuddering breath and stood still for a few moments before returning the embrace and clinging to his father almost desperately. He hadn’t held him like this since he was a small child but right now, this was exactly what he needed even if he hadn‘t known it until this moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Ichigo whispered. He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for but couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Shhhh, it’s alright. You’re safe now,” Isshin murmured as he held him close and rubbed his back. 

Ichigo couldn’t help it, he buried his face against his father’s collar and held on tight. His breath shuddered in his chest and he hated how helpless it made him feel. He felt so guilty, so relieved, so miserable and so incredibly tired all mixed together. 

“It’s okay. I‘m going to take you home now.”

Ichigo didn’t reply as his dad pulled off his own jacket and draped it over his shoulders. He was only wearing scrubs and thin slip-ons but that would be enough to get him to the car so they could go home. But he pulled back a little when they got to the door as he remembered the throngs of reporters that had gone into a frenzy when he’d been brought in.

“The media. . ,” he said uncertainly.

“We’re going out the back.” Isshin kept his arm around his shoulders as the uniform at the door escorted them down a back hallway and out to a waiting car. Ichigo settled in the backseat with his dad and let his head fall back against the seat.

He must have dozed a little in the car because the next thing he knew, he was being nudged awake so they could go inside. He was a little surprised when he saw they’d pulled up in front of his father’s house where he’d grown up. For some reason, he thought they were going back to his apartment but he was grateful to be here. There was still a room upstairs for him and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and forget everything for a while until he could get himself sorted out. Inside, he was greeted by Yuzu and Karin who both came forward and hugged him hard, each trying not to cry as they told him how happy they were that he was okay. He felt guilty all over again and he hugged them back and tried not to wince when it pulled at some sore spots. 

“Are you hungry at all,” his dad asked quietly.

“Not really,” he mumbled. “I’m mostly just tired.” 

They’d fed him at the hospital and put him on an IV to deal with some minor dehydration so he really didn’t feel like eating right now. He let his family usher him up to his room but they were careful to give him his space, for which he was grateful. When he was alone, Ichigo pulled some spare clothes out of the closet and went to take another shower. But at the last minute, he decided on a bath instead. He’d gotten clean at the hospital but right now he wanted a nice, long soak. 

Once he’d shut and locked the bathroom door, he started the water and stripped his clothes off. During that whole time he’d been held prisoner, he’d been in some strange limbo where nothing really bothered him. But here, in this place, he was felt nervous like he was keeping some horrible secret. But as he slipped into the hot water, he felt it fade into the background. The foaming salts he’d added made a cap of bubbles that hid his body from him and helped build the illusion that nothing had happened.

As he lay back in the fragrant water, he started to wonder if that’s what he really wanted. Did he want to forget everything? Had it been so completely horrible? Ichigo shifted where he sat as some unexpected soreness caught his attention. It wasn’t necessarily painful but it was a reminder just the same. His lips twitched a little at the mild absurdity of his next thought. Initially unwanted or not, the sex had been pretty incredible. He shook his head, making the water slosh against the side of the tub. It was over and it would never happen again. He needed to pull himself to together.

Ichigo stayed in the bath long enough for the water to cool and his fingers to get wrinkled. Standing and getting out to dry, he pulled the plug and let it drain. Sighing, he wished his problems would drain away just as easily. He tossed the scrubs into the garbage and went back to his room where he locked himself in again. He checked the lock on the window before pulling the blinds. In his darkened bedroom, he crawled onto the bed and gathered the blankets tight around him. He lay awake in the dark for a long time, his mind floating before he finally drifted to sleep.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo was warm and comfortable despite the fuzzy haze that muffled everything and he sighed happily. His mouth was pleasantly full and his wrists and ankles were snuggly secured together. Biting at the gag, he tried to see what was going on but he was blindfolded and couldn’t see anything. But strangely, he wasn’t scared. He was bound hand and foot but he wasn’t panicking even when a firm tug showed him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Not even the skim of skilled fingers over his skin worried him. 

Strong, sliding touches aroused and soothed even as he lay captive in someone else’s hands. His growing erection tingled as those hands moved down to squeeze his ass firmly. He groaned in pleasure and pushed himself back as he felt the slick glide of something entering him slowly from behind. The torturously sweet sensation rippled through him even as he tried to pick up the pace. But it remained slow and steady no matter how he moved. His captor’s breath tickled his ear.

“Mine.”

Ichigo snapped awake instantly and it took him a few breathy moments to realize that he was in his own room. His heartbeat thumped hard in his chest and he was almost painfully hard. But he wasn’t bound and no one was touching him. He had a moment to wonder why he was vaguely disappointed by that. Forcing himself to relax, he took a deep breath. It wasn’t necessarily the fact that he was dreaming of being tied up that bothered him. It was how calm he’d felt while it was happening in the dream that was bothering him now. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about that still. The hard reality of it had been shoved in his face and here he was still wanting it. 

He lay back and tried to keep telling himself that it wasn’t going to happen. He knew there were places you could go, people that you could pay for that kind of thing. He’d done enough surfing online to see that. But aside from the obvious lack of safety, he didn’t like the idea of some stranger touching him. He snorted and rubbed a hand over his face. And who was the man with the blue hair? He didn’t even know his name so he was no better than a stranger. Was he even alive still? After what he’d said, Ichigo wasn’t so sure. “It’s either you or me.” Had he really meant that? It wasn’t a comfortable thought.

Three days had passed since he’d come home to stay with his family. His dad had reluctantly flown out the day before because of another important court date that he couldn’t miss. It was part of the same case that had taken him out of town when all of this had started. Yuzu and Karin had left him mostly to himself but at least one of them was in the house with him at all times. And there had been a uniform posted outside the house since he’d come home. The press had been held at bay for the most part. There was an unrelated bombing on the other side of the city that had drummed up a new wave of ratings and Ichigo was mercifully forgotten. 

He lay in bed and stretched before looking at the clock. It was half past ten and he sighed. It wasn’t like him to sleep in this late. As if alerted by some unseen radar, there was a knock on his door.

“Ichi-nii. Are you going to sleep all day?” Karin’s bored tone was underscored by a hint of worry and he winced. She was being nonchalant about the whole thing but she almost seemed more upset than Yuzu. Which was surprising since she was usually the stronger one. But now that he thought about it, Yuzu had been pretty steady during all of this as she continued to do her usual chores and care for everyone around her. Karin had been the one fidgeting and looking at him like she was afraid he’d disappear if she didn’t keep an eye on him. Her voice came through the door again. “If you think I’m serving you breakfast in bed, you’re nuts.” Apparently the worry was getting kind of thin because that sounded more like the irritable little girl he knew and loved. Ichigo smirked a little despite himself. 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

He heard her mutter something but didn’t quite catch what she said. Stretching again, he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. When he got downstairs, she was dishing eggs onto a plate and if he wasn’t mistaken, she winced a little when he came in. Like she didn’t like the thought of being caught doing something so domestic. When he grabbed a glass of juice and sat at the table, she dropped the plate in front of him with a little more force than necessary. 

“You know,” he said conversationally. “You’re going to make somebody the best little wife.” Ichigo looked up and grinned as her lip twitched and she struggled not to thwack him upside the head in retaliation. But after a moment, she got a strange look on her face before her expression softened. Then in a move that surprised them both, she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

Ichigo blinked suddenly and fought to swallow around the lump in his throat. “Yeah,” he said. “Me too.” He watched her leave and felt that twinge of guilt again. They’d worried about him so much and suffered their own little torments while he’d been living out his dark little fantasies. He focused on his plate. Punishing himself wasn’t going to make it any better. 

When he was finished eating, there was a knock on the front door that made him instantly wary. His dad’s cop friends had been extremely vigilant at keeping reporters at bay but maybe one had slipped through. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone. But when Ichigo looked out the window by the door, he saw one of his father’s colleagues outside. Urahara always looked rather shabby and unkempt for a detective but he did a lot of undercover assignments and it probably let him blend in. He smiled when Ichigo opened the door.

“I’m sorry to bother you Kurosaki-kun,” he said.

“That certainly doesn’t seem to be stopping you.” Karin was leaning against the inner door, her face impassive. She didn’t seem all that pleased to see him.

Urahara didn’t take it personally and smirked at her. “With your in-house protectors, maybe you don’t need my guys outside.” 

Karin narrowed her eyes and Ichigo nearly rolled his own. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” he asked before she could say something scathing in return.

“I’d like you to come down to the station and take a look at a lineup.”

Ichigo tried not to fidget. “I told you I didn’t see anything,” he said cautiously. “And even if I did, I’m terrible with faces.” Which was true enough. He barely recognized some of the people he’d seen every day for most of his life.

“But you did hear them and we might be able to make an ID that way.” The look on the other man’s face said he wasn’t going to budge without Ichigo at least making an attempt.

“Okay, fine.”

“You want me to go with you?” Karin asked quietly.

“No.” Ichigo turned and reached out to squeeze her shoulder before kneeling down to put on his shoes. “It’s okay.” 

He wasn’t really sure what he’d be able to tell them. He didn’t know the compelling blue haired man that had held him all that time and he didn’t recognize the voice of the other one who seemed to be in charge. But he’d give it a shot. Urahara told him that the police had found the building where he’d been kept when they canvassed the neighborhood where he’d been found. But it had been mostly gutted by a fire that broke out the night he escaped. There was no way they’d get any evidence that way. 

At the station, he was ushered into a room with a wide window and on the other side, there was another room with a line of men standing against the wall. Ichigo tried not to flinch when he saw number six. There was no mistaking that blue hair or the arrogantly disinterested expression. Or those eyes. As if he knew there was someone watching, that azure gaze flicked toward the window and pinned Ichigo where he stood. He knew that was ridiculous since there was no way he could see him through the glass. But despite his mild discomfort, he was relieved to see him alive.

“Do you recognize anyone?” Urahara asked.

“I told you.” Ichigo tried to make sure his voice was even. “I didn’t see anyone clearly.”

“Alright.” The detective hit an intercom button. “Number one, please read the phrase on the paper.” 

The first man held up a white slip in his fingers. “You really think he’ll shell out that much?” His thin voice sounded bored. Definitely not the blue haired man’s accomplice. Each one read the same phrase out loud and none of them were the one. When it was number six’s turn, he didn’t bother to look at his paper. He focused on the glass with a little smirk and let the words roll off his tongue in a purr that nearly made Ichigo shiver. If Urahara noticed his reaction, he didn’t say anything.

Ichigo weighed his options. He was a cop’s son and he knew better. But somehow he couldn’t make himself say it, couldn’t make himself point to the one that he knew. He let his gaze trail over each man equally while he tried not to stare openly at number six. It wasn’t the offhand threat at the end that kept him quiet. That didn’t worry him for some reason. It was something else, something much more personal that he didn’t dare explore here. Not even in his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help you,” he said quietly. 

Urahara’s cell phone beeped and he took it out to look at the display. He huffed a small breath that might have been relief before giving Ichigo a direct look that the redhead had a hard time meeting head on. He pulled the shade on the window and flicked off the intercom. When he spoke, his voice was quiet with enough understanding to make Ichigo flinch. 

“I won’t ask you why you’re refusing to identify him.” He held up a hand to forestall Ichigo’s automatic denial. “It‘s okay. You really don‘t have to tell me. It doesn’t matter now. We have his boss cold and that’s all that matters.”

“His boss?” Ichigo was almost afraid to ask but couldn’t help it.

“Aizen.”

“The one my dad’s testifying against?” Ichigo’s eyes widened as he recognized the name. He’d never met the man but he’d heard the stories.

“That’s the one. Grimmjow is just a hired hand and we don‘t need him now. It’s Aizen that we really needed to nail. He’s going down and there’s no way he’s getting out now.” Urahara’s shoulders seemed to relax a little and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Grimmjow. The name seemed to suit the blue haired man even if Ichigo wasn’t sure why. The whole thing was starting to make a some sense now. He remembered Grimmjow saying it hadn’t been about the money, that it had been a distraction. When a sudden thought occurred to him, he took a breath. 

“What would have happened if my dad hadn’t testified? If he’d been distracted?” Isshin certainly would have been distracted if his son had been killed.

Urahara met his flitting gaze with a serious one. “The case would have fallen through.”

Ichigo bit his lip and paced a few steps away. “He said it wasn’t the money. That it was all a distraction.” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud and he swallowed again unable to stop now that he‘d started. “He was supposed to kill me.” 

He wasn’t sure why he was shaking now, why this bothered him more than what had actually happened. Maybe it was the thought that he was supposed to have died that freaked him out. But Grimmjow had saved him at the risk of his own life. Ichigo turned back to Urahara, his expression hardening and his resolve returning. 

“He was supposed to kill me but he didn’t. I didn’t get away on my own. He let me go.”

Urahara was watching him carefully and Ichigo worried that he’d said too much. But the other man merely nodded. “You’re safe now and that’s all that matters.” 

Ichigo was sure that if anything had happened to him, other than what he’d been obsessing about, it would be a completely different matter. Urahara seemed satisfied with things as they were which was fine with him. Hitting the intercom button again, he dismissed everyone before turning back to Ichigo. 

“Go home and get some rest. It’s over.”

Maybe the whole thing with Aizen was on it’s way to being over but Ichigo wasn’t sure about the rest. His own personal issues were still very much on his mind. But he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do about them. Sighing as he tried to gather his whirling thoughts, he let himself be driven home so he could brood in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks passed. Aizen’s trial was underway but it was progressing well and Ichigo’s dad had come home. Ichigo had gone back to his stay in his apartment. While he loved his family, he was glad to be back in his own space. But it had taken a while to get his stuff sorted out. Everything had been dusted for prints and he’d spent hours cleaning every surface. His place had been searched after the ransom demand was sent and all of his things were out of place. As if it wasn’t invasive enough to have someone break in here in the first place. Ichigo wasn’t really afraid but he’d changed every single lock out of reflex. If he was totally honest with himself, he actually wanted to see Grimmjow again. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought as stupid. It was over and that was that. 

His face twisted in a frown and he kicked the foot of the bed irritably as he headed to the closet to change his shirt. He hadn’t been able to use any of his toys or even touch himself at all since he’d come home. Nothing he did seemed to excite him the same way and it was making him frustrated. It just didn’t feel quite right. A little voice in his head kept yelling that it was wrong which was an incredible turn off. And the rest of the time, he couldn’t help but compare his own experiences to what had happened during his captivity. He doubted he could ever do better himself. 

He frowned again when his phone rang. He just wanted to be alone right now and he didn’t recognize the number on the display. It could be some reporter looking for a story but for some reason, he didn’t think so. Curiosity got the better of him and when he answered, the voice on the other end shot straight to his dick.

“Hey there, Sweetie.” 

Ichigo shifted as his pants suddenly became more snug and he cursed himself. Weeks of not being in the mood and all it took were three words from the other man to set him off.

Grimmjow chuckled. “You shouldn’t frown so much, it’ll wrinkle up that gorgeous face.” 

Ichigo darted away from the window suddenly and frowned harder when he realized the shade was down. How the hell could he see him? His paranoia shot right through the roof as he thought about hidden cameras. Had he put some in here when he broke in? There was a deep, throaty laugh over the phone that made him shiver.

“You’re probably freaking out a little at the moment. But no, I can’t see you. I can pretty much guess what you‘re doing. You do frown a lot.”

Ichigo regained what little composure he could. “I didn’t think you were interested in my face, Grimmjow.” There was a moment of silence when the other man heard his name. 

“Hmmm. You’re full of surprises.” 

Hot damn, Ichigo had finally been the one to surprise him for once. 

“So. Whatcha doin’?” Grimmjow asked conversationally.

“Uh.” Ichigo wasn’t really sure what to say to that as his thoughts went blank. “I don’t know?”

“Really. You don’t sound too sure of yourself there.”

Ichigo took a breath. “Well, you kind of caught me off guard. What do you want?”

“What do you want?” Grimmjow’s tone turned seductive and sly, like he knew how personally frustrated Ichigo had been lately. 

“Why?”

There was a small huff on the other end of the line that might have been irritation. “You’re a lot of work, you know that? I’m trying to get you to invite me inside, moron. I don’t feel like breaking in this time.”

Ichigo swallowed. “Are you serious? Why the hell would I invite you in?” A little voice in his head told him it was because he wanted those hands on him again but he told it to shut up.

“Because I know you.” The seduction continued as Grimmjow’s voice drawled over the phone. “I know what you like. And I can guess that lately you’ve been a little personally. . .disssatisssfied.” His hissed the word quietly and Ichigo’s hardening length thrummed in response.

“What do you know?” he asked, his mouth suddenly dry. “Have you been watching me? Again?”

“No. Do you want me to?” It was clear from the playful tone, that Grimmjow was enjoying this and Ichigo found himself frowning again. 

“If I invite you in, will you leave me alone?” He knew it was a stupid question as soon as he asked it. And how could he even offer something like that? He was a cop’s son. He knew better.

“Let’s find out.”

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door. Holy shit, he was right outside. Should he answer? Before he was finished asking himself the question, he was already walking toward the door and unlocking it. He knew his eyes were a little wider than he wanted them to be when Grimmjow smirked at him from where he was leaning against the doorjamb in the hall. The other man hung up his phone and put it away as he let his smile widen. 

“Miss me?”

Ichigo had to swallow before he could answer and even then, he only managed to nod and step back. He resisted the urge to check the hall to see if anyone had seen him come in. It was nobody’s business but his own. As he closed and relocked the door, he felt Grimmjow’s hands slide around his middle as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. The warmth of the body pressing up against Ichigo’s back made him moan quietly and lean back into him. This was what he’d been craving. When Grimmjow suddenly tightened his grip and nearly lifted him off his feet, he gasped and let his head fall back to rest against the other man’s shoulder. 

“This is wrong,” Ichigo breathed as seeking fingers slid down towards the waistband of his pants. He said it more because he thought he should than because he believed it.

“Why?” Grimmjow bit the edge of his ear.

“Well. . .” Ichigo squirmed in his grip as he was dragged back further into the room. Good question. But he couldn’t quite think of a good answer. Not when Grimmjow cupped him through his pants. He thrust into the touch and shivered when the other man chuckled into his ear. 

“That’s what I thought.” Grimmjow sighed for a moment and sounded almost serious. “I’m not going to hurt you. I meant that when I said it the first time.” 

It brought a few questions to the surface and Ichigo couldn’t help but ask. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Why didn’t you pick me out of the lineup at the station?” 

Ichigo didn’t have a comfortable answer for that so he didn’t say anything for a moment. He wasn’t sure how the other man knew he’d been there but he supposed it didn’t matter.

“You said you didn’t want to hurt me but that didn’t stop you from touching without asking the last time.” Ichigo couldn’t quite keep the accusation out of his voice. But he made no move to pull away. Grimmjow nuzzled his neck and continued to explore him with his hands. Well, at least he asked this time. Sort of. 

“Couldn’t help it. Too good an opportunity to ignore.” He huffed and Ichigo could almost see him sneer. “But don’t worry, I’m not into any of that seriously messy or sadistic shit.”

“Good thing. I don’t really like pain,” Ichigo murmured as his eyes nearly closed. Well not serious pain anyway. A little discomfort mixed with the pleasure was oddly arousing and he wasn’t sure why.

“But you do like it a little rough.”

“Ung, yeah.” Ichigo tested Grimmjow’s grip and twisted a little only to have the other man hold him that much tighter. He let out a small satisfied sigh. 

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh.” Ichigo reached up and gripped Grimmjow’s hair in his fingers which earned him another spine quivering chuckle. 

“C’mon.” Grimmjow licked a long line up the side of Ichigo’s neck. “Let’s get started.” He pulled him back and dragged him towards the bedroom, his nipping licks becoming heated and a little harder. He almost threw Ichigo down onto the bed before following and pressing him down into the mattress. They sat like that for a few quiet moments as if they were both contemplating whether or not they were really going to do this again. But then Grimmjow was gripping the hem of Ichigo’s shirt and pulling it up and off. 

He dug his fingers lightly into his back and dragged them down. Sliding his hands down around Ichigo’s hips and under his the front of his jeans, he unhooked the zipper and worked them down. It left the redhead completely bare as he lay on his stomach. Ichigo peeked over his shoulder almost shyly. He remembered when he’d first taken the blindfold off and how it had irritated Grimmjow. But right now, the other man was grinning down at him, seemingly pleased with the coy display. He was still smiling as he pulled Ichigo’s hands behind his back and secured them with the handcuffs he’d pulled out of his pocket.

Ichigo wasn’t sure he liked the cold metallic feel of them as they pressed lightly into his skin. They weren’t so tight that they hurt but he had to admit he liked the leather cuffs better. They clinked softly as he tested them. Grimmjow’s fingers stroked softly down his spine.

“You don’t like those much, do you?”

What was he, a freaking mind reader? “Not really. But it’s okay.” Ichigo sighed and pressed his cheek into the blanket. 

“Oh, I think we can do better than that. But they’re just temporary.” Grimmjow leaned down and bit at his shoulder before licking the indentations his teeth had left behind. “Where’s your toy box?”

Ichigo shifted beneath him, suddenly a little uncomfortable. It was still so personal for him even after all they’d already done. “It’s uh. . .” He huffed softly.

“Awww, you’re shy.” Grimmjow laid down on top of him, his clothed body rubbing a little and Ichigo shivered. “That’s so cute,” the other man crooned.

Ichigo huffed again and tried not to be embarrassed. After all, he was handcuffed naked on his bed. And he liked it. A small smile quirked his lips. “Under the bed.” A total cliché really. But every cliché came from somewhere.

“Are you going to be a good boy and stay here for me?”

Ichigo craned his neck a little and shot him a dry look. “Where am I going to go?” 

“Just wondering if you’re still game or not.”

If he gave him time to think about it, he might back out. But ultimately, Ichigo knew he wouldn’t. Fixing the other man with a level look, he let get heated and needy which wasn‘t really that hard. “I’m in for the long haul.”

Grimmjow smirked and sat back to pat him on the ass. He got off the bed and reached under to retrieve the gym bag where Ichigo kept his things. There were a couple of small toolboxes, one where he stored his plugs and another where he kept his gags. There was also a bottle of lube, a few lengths of velvet rope and a roll of tape. 

“Hmmm. Not a bad starter collection here.” He eyed Ichigo with a suggestive look as if he were imagining exactly what he’d do to him with every item. It made ripples of heat travel down Ichigo’s body. “We can start with some of this and see where we go from there.”

There was no footboard or headboard on Ichigo’s bed so when Grimmjow tied his ankles with the soft rope, he looped the long ends down around the supports underneath. It pulled his legs apart and spread him a little and he rubbed himself against the blanket in anticipation. 

“Not yet. Make yourself go now and it’ll be over too soon.” Grimmjow trailed his fingers over the faded bite mark on the inside of Ichigo’s thigh. In his other hand, he held a large cherry red ball gag. It was something else Ichigo had picked up on a whim. He’d only used it a couple of times because it usually made him drool. But when Grimmjow held it out in front of his lips, he reached out with his tongue and gave it a tentative lick. He was almost surprised by his own behavior but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. The hum of appreciation from his companion told him that he was headed in the right direction. Opening his mouth wide, he allowed him to gently push the ball inside and buckle it behind his head. It was almost a little too big but the fit was comfortable enough. 

Grimmjow’s hand returned to his rear and kneaded a little as Ichigo huffed a soft breath through his nose. He felt his cheeks spread a little before the cool drizzle of lube dripped along the cleft. Something solid rubbed along the slick spot and he turned his head a little to see Grimmjow playing with the inflatable vibrating plug. The one he’d never gotten up the nerve to play with himself. The other man grinned when he saw the look on his face. 

“A little nervous?” His smile widened as he squeezed one of Ichigo’s cheeks with the fingers of his other hand. “It’s not really hardcore or anything, probably won‘t even make you go by itself. But it’s a good place to start.” He started to gently slip the tip into Ichigo’s entrance. Deflated, it was relatively small and slid inside easily. He moaned as the delicious feel of it. When it was fully seated inside of him, Ichigo found he was fully hard and almost thrumming for release. And then Grimmjow picked up the little attached bulb and squeezed. The fullness increased and Ichigo twisted his wrists a little, making the cuffs rattle as he bit at the ball in his mouth.

When it started to hum and vibrate inside him, he squirmed and panted softly. But Grimmjow was right. It was incredibly arousing and little waves of pleasure radiated through him but it wasn’t a raging orgasm or anything. Resting his forehead on the bed, he shifted his hips and rubbed himself on the blanket. But the ties at his ankles kept him from moving his legs too much. Grimmjow smoothed his hands down the back of Ichigo’s thighs and squeezed. It made him grunt into the gag as his body became more sensitive to touch. 

“I’m gonna go get some stuff out of my car.” He crawled up the bed and threaded his fingers through Ichigo’s hair and tugged gently. “But don’t worry, I won’t leave you by yourself completely.” He set Ichigo’s phone next to his head and pressed a button. Another phone rang and Ichigo could hear the echo of Grimmjow’s laughter over the line. “I wouldn’t want to miss a single moan.” He revved up the vibrator and gave the bulb another couple squeezes, making Ichigo groan deep in his throat. “Be right back, Sweetie.”

With one last pat to his ass, Grimmjow left the room. Ichigo continued to shift and pant on the bed, his low moans echoing and adding another layer to his own arousal. Thank God nobody was expecting him to be anywhere today. He had a feeling he was going to be occupied for a while. Humping his hips against the bed, he rode out an intense wave of pleasure that made him shake. It felt so good. And he really wasn’t afraid. There was a little apprehension because he knew he probably couldn’t get loose without some help. This kind of thing was supposed to require a certain amount of trust and he really didn’t know this man. But instinctively, he knew Grimmjow wouldn’t hurt him. He’d had plenty of opportunities but had never taken advantage of him that way.

When Grimmjow came back, he had that same satisfied grin on his face. It was predatory with enough anticipation to make Ichigo shiver all over again. He was carrying a large bag with him and Ichigo started to wonder what else he had in mind. Another vibrating wave from his backside made him close his eyes and hum into the gag again.

“Damn. Thought I was going to blow right there at my car listening to those sexy noises you keep making.” Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingertips over Ichigo’s shoulder. The touch was electric and he found himself pressing into it. Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed his skin a little more firmly. 

“You like that?”

Ichigo made a humming affirmative and nodded as best he could while he squirmed. He was almost disappointed when Grimmjow deflated the plug and shut the vibrator off. It was removed with a soft pop and he let out a quiet grunt. And then the other man started rooting around in his bag. He pulled out a pile of leather straps and buckles and set them on the bed before unlocking the handcuffs and putting them away. Ichigo brought his arms up and crossed them on the bed in front of him before resting his head there and watching Grimmjow with what he figured was an impish expression. 

Grimmjow slid his hand up Ichigo’s bare back, his own expression thoughtful. It looked like he was about to say something but then he changed his mind. Leaning down toward the foot of the bed, he untied Ichigo’s ankles. But not before trailing a teasing fingertip down the arch of his foot. It made the redhead squirm and giggle behind the gag. Ichigo turned to look back and tried to glare but couldn’t quite manage when Grimmjow smirked at him. His arousal was fading a little bit but he found he enjoyed the playfulness. 

Grimmjow started to undress, pulling off his clothes slowly as if he was putting on some sort of show. The heated look never left his eyes when he saw Ichigo watching from his relaxed position on the bed. There was quite a bit to admire with all those rippling muscles that stretched over his frame. Of course he was already hard, the thick length of him standing erect and ready. If Ichigo hadn’t already had him buried deep inside his body, he might have been intimated. As it was, he almost licked his lips in anticipation and would have if his tongue hadn’t been pressed down by the gag.

Grimmjow came forward and knelt behind him before drawing him up onto his knees. He picked up the tangle of black leather and shook it out. There were two thick straps and he fastened one around each of Ichigo’s thighs right where they met his body. They were cinched tight before more attached pieces were drawn up and buckled over his torso, forming a secure harness. There were silver buckles and D-rings everywhere and the whole rig clinked and creaked a little as Grimmjow expertly adjusted everything so it fit snugly. The straps were padded and hugged Ichigo everywhere like a lover’s possessive hands. 

“Does it pinch anywhere?” Grimmjow asked, his voice a low purr in his ear. 

Ichigo shook his head and squeezed Grimmjow’s hand with his own, moaning softly as his length was stroked by skilled fingers. His balls were squeezed gently and he sighed. He felt another set of cock rings slide over his length and nearly smiled. Ichigo liked the snug feel of them and if he wasn‘t mistaken, these ones were a little thicker. Grimmjow took out two large pieces of padded black leather that were covered with more straps and rings. He buckled them over Ichigo’s forearms where they fit almost like bracers. Matching cuffs were secured around his ankles. 

Grimmjow’s guiding hands folded him down so he knelt with his knees tucked under his body. The ankle cuffs were secured to his thighs and his arms were folded at his lower back and buckled in place. Ichigo tested the restraints, tugging hard enough to roll onto his side. Despite the tightness of it, the position was pretty comfortable. He lay curled up in the snug embrace of leather and hummed softly at the delicious feel of it. Grunting softly, he squirmed and tugged as he enjoyed the sensation of being restrained.

Grimmjow lounged beside him on the bed while he apparently enjoyed the view. The corner of his mouth curled in a small smirk as he reached out to stroke Ichigo’s hip. He held up what looked like another remote in his other hand and the redhead frowned a little. There was nothing in him right now so he wasn’t sure what it was for. Until the switch flicked and the cock rings buzzed to life. His eyes widened as he let out a muffled grunt of surprise. Grimmjow just laughed before sitting up and rolling Ichigo back onto his knees. He massaged Ichigo’s tingling rear before he pulled out another condom and prepared himself. 

He pressed his tip at Ichigo’s entrance and started to slide his way in. He seemed to enjoy prolonging that initial push, the slow, filling glide of it. Ichigo squirmed as the sensations from both up front and behind brought that wave of pleasure rising to engulf him. When Grimmjow was all the way in, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him so he could tweak Ichigo’s nipples. The redhead whined as the other man thrust quick and shallow a few times while still rubbing and pinching the hardened nubs. On top of the vibrations that hummed along his shaft, it was enough to push Ichigo over the edge. 

Orgasm ripped through him and made him shudder and moan while he jerked in the restraints. The leather creaked and the buckles jingled, the sounds mixing with his muffled cries. And still Grimmjow continued to move. He released his nipples and slid his hands down Ichigo’s arms before getting a good grip on the redhead’s hips. The vibrator was still humming merrily on his aching shaft as the other man’s thrusts became more erratic and deep. Oh, god, it was incredible. Everything he’d wanted and more. Now that he wasn’t afraid for his life, Ichigo found that he loved this. Needed it. And here was someone who seemed to understand that without him saying it.

Not that he could say anything right now with his thoughts being blasted away by the most intense sexual experience he’d ever had. Or with his mouth full of red rubber. Ichigo let out another low, drawn-out moan as Grimmjow picked up the pace and the wave rose to engulf him again. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly come again but he did. Gloriously. His eyes rolled back in his head as Grimmjow thrust deep one last time. When his mind cleared a little, he felt himself being rolled onto his side. A slick hand slid between his legs to find his quivering erection. The vibrations of the rings stopped as they were pulled off of him. Soft, teasing touches along his still hard shaft brought one last small climax before he finally went soft again. 

Ichigo drifted in a half sleep as Grimmjow curled up behind him, wrapping himself around his bound body. He was content to lay where he was for the time being. A blanket had been pulled up to cover them both as the cooling sweat on their bodies brought on a chill. He never thought he’d be able to sleep while he was tied up but there was an incredibly secure feeling about it that was oddly comfortable. Sighing deeply, he let himself slip under.

A while later, Ichigo surfaced sleepily as he felt himself loosening up. The creak of leather and clinking buckles filled the air as the harness was slipped off of him. The gag was pulled out and a cloth dabbed at his mouth where he’d drooled a little. And then to his embarrassed surprise, he was gathered up and cradled in Grimmjow’s arms. He was still half asleep and wasn’t inclined to be any more alert than he already was. So he rested his head on the other man’s shoulder and sighed. And then he was being lowered into the warm hush of a full bath. Ichigo hummed softly as the hot water soaked into his muscles and he started to relax even more. 

The biggest selling point of his apartment had been the huge bathtub. There were times when he wanted a good long soak instead of a shower. Through eyes that were half closed, he watched Grimmjow slip into the tub with him. He’d never taken a bath with someone else and decided that it wasn’t that bad as he leaned back into him. The water foamed with some of the bath salts he’d gotten for his birthday and the soft scent made him relax even more. Ichigo drifted in and out with the soft touch of experienced hands sliding over his skin. He sighed again and sank a little deeper in the water, enjoying the gentle ripple of arousal that peaked with a gentle wash of pleasure. He let his eyes close again as the warmth pulled him back down into sleep.

When he woke the second time, he was back in bed. The sheets had been changed and he was alone under the covers. He felt a small stab of disappointment and rolled onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling. That had been so good. Probably a bad idea but still really good. Rubbing a hand over his face, he considered his options. He should forget all of this and go back to his ordinary life but he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to work. 

He supposed he could call Grimmjow since he had the number in his phone now. But that would probably sound needy and Ichigo didn’t want that. But he knew the longer he waited, the harder it would be to do anything at all. Picking up his phone from the bedside table, he searched for the last call and hit redial. He was startled to hear the echo of the phone ringing from somewhere in the apartment. Footsteps came down the hall and a now familiar blue-haired head peered around the doorframe with a brow raised.

“Need something, Sweetie?” Grimmjow grinned when he saw his surprise.

Ichigo frowned at the name he kept calling him but felt his heart trip in his chest in pleasure at the same time. He fumbled his words, suddenly a little uncomfortable. “Uh, no. Not really. I was just. . .”

“Paranoid that I’d left without saying goodbye?” Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo blinked at him. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. And I was only gone for twenty minutes.” He held up a box of takeout and Ichigo’s stomach gurgled in response. 

But Ichigo hesitated to get out of bed. He was naked under the blankets and the nearest clothes were across the room. It was odd. Now that they were just talking with nothing else getting in the way, he was a little nervous for some reason. As usual, Grimmjow seemed to pick up on the reason for his discomfort. 

“Would it make you feel better if I tied you up for dinner?”

Ichigo sneered and flipped the blankets back before stalking over to the closet. But he was fighting a smile as he dressed while Grimmjow laughed from the doorway. A challenge had always been the best way to get him to do anything. When he walked over to the door, he plucked the takeout and chopsticks from Grimmjow’s hand. He took a deliberate bite of noodles and beef while trying to hide his surprised pleasure. It was his favorite. 

Grimmjow watched him for a moment with that thoughtful expression on his face again. After Ichigo swallowed, the other man leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft touch of lips but he deepened it as his tongue flicked out. Ichigo found himself opening his mouth a little and letting him in. It was probably the most intimate moment they’d shared so far. But it was nice.

When they pulled apart, Grimmjow brushed a strand of hair off Ichigo’s forehead. He didn’t say anything and actually looked a little surprised. But he recovered quickly and turned to head toward the kitchen. His voice trailed down the hall when Ichigo didn’t immediately follow. “It’s gonna get cold if you keep standing there looking like a moron.”

Ichigo frowned again before letting his expression pull into a smirk. He wasn’t sure where this was going to go but he wanted to find out.


End file.
